El color de la Inocencia
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: One Shot INDRA-SAKU La hija bastarda de su hermano a la que todos rechazan de pronto ya no le es tan indiferente, los años han pasado y ella comienza a convertirse en una hermosa mujer... el clan Uchiha es conocido por aceptar el incesto. La historia contiene: -Lenguaje vulgar/ Obsceno -Sexo explicito -Pedofilia/Incesto/ Estupro -Violencia fisica y psicologica


**Especial-IndraSaku**

Mi hermano se había casado muy joven con su novia de la secundaria, habían tenido 2 hijos varones, el clan Uchiha tenia un heredero para liderar al clan. Itachi era el primogénito perfecto, era hábil, inteligente y sin duda un líder nato, a sus siete años era un chico que demostraba ser todo un Uchiha, el clan denotaba ser superior ante todos, pero mi hermano Fugaku tenia que estropearlo con esa hija bastarda que tuvo fuera de su matrimonio, al ser una Uchiha aun siendo una bastarda debía permanecer en el clan, por lo que la llevo con él para que viviera entre nosotros. A mirar de todos ella no era una Uchiha, no tenia los ojos negros; eran verdes, no tenia el cabello negro; era rosa! Sin duda era una mancha para el clan Uchiha, una mancha horrorosa, una mancha rosa.

Con el tiempo la niña creció al margen del clan, si bien todos la reconocíamos como su hija no la involucraba tanto en las reuniones ni en los eventos, siempre estaba encerrada en la casa de mi hermano. Llego el día de la protesta de mi sobrino Itachi como líder del clan estábamos todos presentes en el anfiteatro del barrio Uchiha, Fugaku como el lider que pasaba el liderazgo del clan, Madara y yo como los consejeros del líder e Itachi que recibía el liderazgo a sus 21 años.

Ella entro en la sala y la vi, tan bella y soberbia, si bien no lucia como una Uchiha sin duda los genes del clan estaban en ella, era hermosa y elegante, su melena rosada llegaba hasta su cintura, su piel era blanca y suave, sus ojos eran tan luminosos, mas de uno la miro, era preciosa. La ceremonia termino y todos nos retiramos a casa de Fugaku para la celebración nos sentamos en la mesa principal en el jardín, me levante para ir al servicio pero el baño de la sala estaba ocupado, me dirigí al servicio que estaba por las habitaciones, lo abrí y la vi…

Estaba ahí sin ropa, su yukata estaba en el piso completamente mojada y manchada al parecer se había derramado alguna bebida encima y se estaba cambiando, tenia unas braguitas blancas que le cubrían su sexo, sus pechos estaban desnudos, se cubrió de inmediato y se giró…

—Kyaa! tío Indra…

—Lo lamento Sakura —levante la mirada e intente salir pero no cedía la puerta— Demonios!

—Que ocurre tío? —escuche su vocecita en mi espalda—

—La puerta se atasco.

—Que?… —me gire y la vi detrás de mi, se había acercado para ver que ocurría y estaba muy cerca de mi, había bajado sus bracitos y de nuevo la mire sin ropita frente a mi.—tío…

Subió sus manitas y se cubrió el cuerpo de inmediato, pose mis manos sobre las suyas y las baje, ella me miro nerviosa.

—Que hace tío Indra…? —sus manitas temblaban—

—Déjame verte… has crecido mucho estos años, por que te quitaste esa Yukata, se te veía preciosa?

—El primo Shisui derramo su bebida en mi Yukata —estaba nerviosa— y me llene de refresco de cereza —su piel aun tenia la miel del refresco y olía dulce— me voy a poner esta, pero debo limpiarme…

—Con esto? —tome un paño húmedo y ella asintió— Déjame ayudarte

Me puse en cuclillas y pase el trapillo por su cuello y lo deslice por su clavícula hasta sus pechos, Sakura ya era casi una señorita de trece años, sus pechos de jovencita brotaban con sus pezones rosados, mi pulgar rozo su pezon y dio un leve brinco, la mire a sus verdes ojos y ella se sonrojo, baje mi mirada para seguir limpiándola y sus pezones estaban duros, la volví a mirar y ella no quitaba la viste de mi mano que la limpiaba, estaba muy rojita de su carita, estaba excitada con la situación, estaba atenta a mis movimientos. Frote más fuerte con el paño sus pechos sobre su pezon.

—Ahh… —gimió ligeramente—

—Te duele?

—No… no tío Indra, es solo que —mordió su labio— creo no se quita el dulce del refresco…

—Si esta muy pegado, quizá… —pegue mi boca su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa— lamiéndolo se quite —metí su seno a mi boca y lamí todo su contorno.

—Ahhhhhh —su cabecita se hecho hacia atrás, sujetándose del lavabo.— ahhhhh

Metí su pezoncito a mi boca y lo chupe, sabia dulce como a cerezas, la jale a mi cuerpo y la sujete por su cinturita mientras lamia sus pechos con hambre, baje la tapa del inodoro y me senté la jale a mi cuerpo sentandola en mis piernas sin dejar de besarle los pechos, baje mi mano a su entrepierna y comencé a palparla, ella gimió retorciéndose sobre mi mano, sus caderas se contoneaban restregando su coño en mis dedos, estaba mojadita, lleve mis dedos mi boca y los lami, ella me miraba atónita y nerviosa. Baje sus calzoncitos, pero ella apretó sus piernitas con fuerza.

—Sakura abre tus piernitas…

—No… —temblaba—

—Que ocurre?

—Tengo miedo…

—No temas preciosa, tu tío Indra no te hará daño… confías en mi —me miro temerosa con su grandes ojitos, palpe su coñito desnudo y contuve mis ganas de gemir por lo bien que se sentía, acaricie con mi dedo su entrada y ella se estremeció, sus piernitas se tensaron mas y su coñito se humedeció mas— se siente bien no es así? —ella asintió completamente rojita— introduje la punta de mi dedo y delinee su vagina, ella gimió con su boquita temblorosa— se siente rico no? —volvió asentir—confía en mi…

Talle mi mano en su coñito húmedo y ella comenzó a respirar de forma agitada, retorciéndose en mi regazo.

—Quieres ser la consentida de tío Indra? —bajo la mirada y mordió su labio—Te daría mucho amor y nunca estarías solita —ella levanto su carita y me miro atenta, tenia su atención— quieres serla consentida de tío Indra? Quieres ser mi sobrina favorita?

—… si…

—Abre esas piernitas para tío Indra…

Ella separo sus piernitas y vi el paraíso, la levante de mi y la lleve hasta el lavabo y la senté, se sujeto fuerte de la pared y me hinque frente a ella abriéndola mas de las piernas y me hundí en su coño, lami cada centímetro de ella, cada detalle su vagina, cada parte de ese coñito, ella se tenso y gemió apretando mi cabeza a su entrepierna, sus piernitas se aferraron tensadas por completo en mi espalda, sentía como sus talones se clavaban temblorosos en mi espalda por el placer que sentía, se corrió en mi boca y lamí cada gota de su placer que emano de su coño, me levante y desate mi yukata baje mi bóxer y masajee mi pene ya duro.

—Acércate mas al borde

—Pero me voy a caer —temblaba—

—No te voy a dejar caer mi amor, ven acércate —la tome de sus bracitos y la puse en la orilla del lavabo, sus manitas se agarraban de mis hombros— abre mas tus piernitas.

Se abrió mas de sus piernas y me hundí en ella lento mientras cubrir su boca para evitar que su grito se escuchara afuera, mi mano se humedeció por sus lagrimas, estaba llorando del dolor, era virgen y muy estrecha, tanto como jamas habia sentido en mi vida un coño, tan apretado, tan caliente, tan sedoso, era una niña que me envolvía tan bien, me clave hasta el fondo de ella, cuando sentí que ya no gritaba la solté y sollozo mientras la aferre a mi pecho, para calmarla, estuvo asi unos minutos abrazada de mi.

—Me hip…me duele tío Indra, hip… me duele mucho hip.. —hipaba sin dejar de llorar—

—Shuuu… ahorita se pasara y volverás a sentir rico mi amor, confía en tío Indra.

— salí de ella y entre despacio, sus manitas apretaron mi espalda, sus piernitas estaban rigidas aun, pero poco apoco se fue soltando, y sus cadenitas se empujaban a mi verga.—te sigue doliendo mi amor?

—No, hip… no… hip…ya no mucho tío Indra.

—Te gusta como se siente?

—Aja… —movió su cabecita asintiendo con entusiasmo, se puso rojita—

Me hundí en ella mas y mas rápido, aprentandola de su culo a mi verga, sentí como su coño se contrajo de placer cuando se corrió, se hizo aun mas estrecha sobre mi verga y me vine dentro de ella aprentandola a mi cuerpo. Bese su boquita para tapar sus gemidos, la aferre a mi cuerpo temblorosa, sintiendo su cuerpecito caliente entre mis brazos…

La limpie con cautela y me limpie, estábamos demasiado sucios pero no podíamos ducharnos, no con una fiesta afuera y llena de gente… limpie su sangre, mi semen, sus fluidos vaginales y el poco rastro de soda que quedaba en su cuerpo, la ayude a ponerse la yucata y me vestí.

—Sakura mi amor ven, —me hinque frente a ella— no puedes contarle a nadie lo que hicimos entendido.

—Por que? —sus grandes ojos verdes me miraban atentos—

—Porque… esto es especial, —acomode su cabellito tras su oreja acariciando su mejilla aun rosadita por el placer— si tu le dices a los demás que tío Indra te da amor especial, Izumi va a querer que también le de amor especial a ella, ella también es mi sobrina, pero yo solo quiero que tu seas mi niña especial, —sus pupilas se dilataron— solo quiero darte mi amor a ti, no a ella pero no quiero hacerla sentir mal, me entiendes?

—Aja…

—Asi que prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que hicimos.

—L-lo prometo

—No les dirás que te di besitos aquí —toque su boquita, sus labios aun estaban hinchados por mis besos— ni aquí —toque su pecho— y menos que te toque aquí —baje mi mano a su entrepierna por encima de su yukata—

—No diré nada…

—Buena niña, si tu te portas bien Tío Indra te va a dar mucho amor…

Salimos del baño con mucho cuidado ella corrió a su habitación y yo a la sala.

—Indra, donde estabas?

—Fugaku… estaba en el servicio, que ocurre?

—Llevo buscándote por horas, —me miro raro— hueles a cereza?

Me olí la yukata y si olía a refresco de cereza, me recompuse de inmediato.

—No lo había notado, quizá se me impregno el olor, me tope con tu hija de camino al servicio, creo se derramo soda… estaba toda sucia.

—Sakura? Tiene rato que no la veo, sabes a dónde fue?

—A su habitación creo… hermano esa niña si que es rara, choco conmigo y ni se disculpo, se fue corriendo… necesita un poco mas de atención le hace falta mano dura para su educación.

—Lo sé hermano, pero con Mikoto no puedo sabes que no la quiere y la mantiene a raya en casa y Sakura también es mi hija…

—Bueno es la hija de tu amante hermano jajaja que esperabas… —pose mi mano en su hombro— si tu quisieras yo podría ayudarte, eres mi hermano y al final de cuentas ella es mi sobrina, si no puedes darle la educación adecuada yo podría meterla en cintura.

—No lo sé Indra no quiero causarte molestias…

—No son molestias, eres mi hermano y lo hago con gusto ademas ella al final de cuentas es una Uchiha, no? Para mi seria un placer ayudarte en educar a la niña.

—Gracias hermano… de verdad.

Mi hermano acepto a mi petición de que "educara" a la malcriada de su hija, así que todas las tardes me la enviaba después de clases para que le diera la educación pertinente. Y ahora estaba de pie en la puerta de mi habitación, con su maletita.

—Pasa mi amor… —mire su maletita— que ocurre?

—Papa dice que saldrán en una misión y la sra. Mikoto no me quiso llevar, se fueron ellos con Itachi san y Sasuke kun…

—Ya veo… entonces te enviaron con tío Indra para que te cuidara estos días? —ella asintió— deja tu maletita ahí… subete a la cama.

La vi dejar su maletita y se acerco temerosa.

—Quitate la ropa —ella miro a los lados temerosa— que ocurre mi amor?

—La ultima vez me dolió mucho…—paso saliva y se tallo sus bracitos—

—Ay bebe… ven esta vez no te dolerá te lo prometo… —se acerco dudosa— es que tienes la culpa, no puedo contenerme en darte amor, es porque te quiero tanto… —toque su coño— hoy probaremos darte amor de otra manera, agáchate…

La pobre florecita estaba en mis manos, disfrutaba cada minuto con ella a escondidas de todos, era la hija de mi hermano pero mi mujer a escondidas, el clan Uchiha era reconocido por permitir el incesto… solo debía esperar un tiempo prudente a que se volviera mas mujer y reclamarla como mía… por que sin duda se volvería la mujer mas hermosa del clan Uchiha y lo haría como mi mujer… por que confieso que si bien la tome como una aventura de ocasión ahora no podía soltarla de mi lado… me aproveche de mis sobrina de 13 años.


End file.
